


Special

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, legit just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Roman and Patton give Virgil a gift; Virgil likes it way more than Roman thinks he would.





	Special

It started on Virgil’s birthday.

Virgil wanted everyone to ignore his birthday. He insisted he hated parties, didn’t need any gifts, didn’t want any sweets, and was perfectly fine spending the date in his room. Logan instantly respected that, while Patton looked completely crushed. Roman shrugged it off as Virgil just being Virgil again.

His birthday came and passed without much fuss. Even Patton didn’t make a huge deal of it, only saying, “Happy birthday!” in passing. Later in the evening, an hour or so after Logan had gone to bed, Patton was shuffling around in the living room with a medium sized box, wrapped in purple wrapping. Roman frowned.

“What’s that?”

“Virgil’s birthday gift!” Patton replied cheerfully.

“Didn’t he say he didn’t… want anything?”

“Yes. But I don’t think he’d mind. He’ll like it.” Patton was beginning to scribble his own name and Virgil’s name on the wrapping.

“Huh. He’ll likely be angry I didn’t get him a gift then,” Roman grumbled. “That’s what I get for listening to the angsty edgelord.”

“I can put your name on it too!” Patton said excitedly.

“I didn’t help get it!”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Patton said as he scribbled Roman’s name down on the wrapping. He picked up a black and white bow and carefully pressed it into the corner of the present just as Virgil made his way into the living room. He frowned.

“Shouldn’t you all be sleeping or something?” he asked.

“We were just finishing up your present, kiddo!” Patton said.

Virgil looked from the box to the two. “I thought I said I didn’t want anything?”

“Well, yes,” Patton said. “But I- _we_ were going to give it to you anyway, birthday or not!” He extended the box out.

Virgil sighed and took the box. “Princey was in on this?” he asked.

“Of course I was!” Roman exclaimed. “How dare you doubt a prince’s honour?”

“Sheesh, man, all right.” He looked at them again and hesitantly sat on the floor with the box. The two copied the action; Virgil began tearing at the edges, carefully unwrapping the paper to reveal a brown box. He crumbled the paper up and tossed it to Roman. Then he opened the box and before he could mask any of his emotions, Roman caught a look of quick surprise then something like joy.

Virgil reached in and pulled out a purple and black hoodie. His face was blank, still looking entirely indifferent to the situation, but his hands were clasping into the soft fabric as if it were a lifeline.

“Thanks,” Virgil said. “’S pretty cool.”

“I’m glad you like it!” Patton said and flung his arms around Virgil in a tight hug. Virgil looked caught off guard and patted Patton’s back awkwardly.

“Uhm… yeah. And thanks, Princey. I guess you were in on it too. So thanks.”

Patton leaned back, still grinning, as if the mere idea of someone being grateful for his gift was giving him a euphoric high. Roman nodded in acknowledgment to Virgil’s thanks.

“The colour suits you better than just plain black.”

“What’s wrong with black?”

“It’s so… gloomy.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Right. Whoops. Maybe I should just start wearing pinks and bright reds-”

“Is that what you want?” Patton scrambled to ask. “Because if so, I am willing to get it in a different colour-”

“No, Patton; it’s great,” Virgil said. “Thanks.”

Roman genuinely thought Virgil was just trying to make Patton feel better. That while, yes, maybe Virgil did at least appreciate the gift, it would never replace his trademark black hoodie. He was proven wrong quickly. The next day, everyone was gathering to film a video and when Virgil popped up, he was wearing the purple and black hoodie, hands dug deep in the pockets, looking quite content.

“A change of style?” Logan inquired, looking Virgil up and down. “It suits you.”

“Sweet jacket,” Thomas complimented.

Patton looked positively elated and Virgil looked a little bashful under the attention. Roman decided to save him.

“How about me? How do I look? Slaying as usual?” Roman asked. “I mean, I know I am, just want to make sure.”

“You look great!” Patton said happily. Thomas nodded in agreement as Logan added, “Additional affirmation.”

It continued. The next day at breakfast Virgil was wearing it as he hunched over his breakfast, a tired hand cupping his own head upright. No one else seemed as surprised as Roman, the others just going on about normally despite the _huge flipping change right in front of them_.

Virgil seemed to have entirely replaced his old hoodie with the new one. He wore it to breakfast, he wore it to videos. He sat on the couch, scrolling through his laptop, looking as if he were melting in content as he wore it. He treated it just like his old one- like it was just another part of him, his style. Roman was becoming frustrated and he couldn’t quite place why.

On a particularly rainy day, when everyone was stuck inside and no one was in a really good mood (save Patton), Virgil was curled up near a window on his laptop as usual, eyes drooping shut. Roman decided to break the silence go over to Virgil. He sat down right beside him and waited for Virgil’s inevitable huff and the snap of his laptop shutting.

“What?” Virgil asked impatiently.

“I have a question.”

“Is it so important you have to invade my personal space?” Roman realized he was pretty close to the other side and remembered how Virgil was often uncomfortable with such close contact. He scooched back a few inches and Virgil visibly relaxed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Why do you like that jacket so much?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “My hoodie is what you wanted to ask about?”

Roman’s cheeks tinted pink. “Yes.”

“It’s a nice hoodie,” Virgil said. “Why?”

“No- I’m wondering- Why on earth have you entirely replaced your old one with this one?”

Virgil blinked and apparently it was his turn to blush faintly. “It’s… nice to be given something. I don’t know.” He shrugged. “It’s stupid.”

Roman made a point of softening his expression. “It’s not.”

“It just makes me feel special, that you and Patton would be willing to get me something for my birthday,” Virgil mumbled. Virgil was clenching the ends of the hoodie tightly, determinedly looking down. “So yeah. I just- I do like it. Is that okay.”

Roman smiled. “Yeah. Of course.”

“It’s not stupid?”

“No,” Roman said firmly. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; ssides


End file.
